eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer
'''Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) '''was released on September 10th, 2010. It is the second time an Eddisode was released in parts. It was also based on a feud between the 3 main characters and their neighboring counterparts. Plot When Edd and Tom were eating breakfast, Matt came in with something he saw as an antique while Edd and Tom consider it junk. Matt went to his room where he keeps all of his possessions to put his new "trash", only to find his room full. Tom suggested the only way there is enough room is to have a second floor. Edd wanted to hire workers to build it but Tom and Matt already put on their builders' uniforms. While they were doing construction Matt was sent to buy nails, only to remember Edd saying to buy anything that isn't nails. Meanwhile, the new neighbors Eduardo, Jon, and Mark made fun of Edd. When Tom askes what they were doing, Edd has a flashback of when he first saw Eduardo. When Matt came back, they started building, except that Matt Forgot nails so there was not much progress. Matt's clothes were shredded, Edd kept on missing the screw on the roof so he destroyed the roof, and Tom drilled a big hole through a wall. The second floor ended up being a disaster. While Edd and Matt loved it, Tom didn't like it, and the neighbors insulted them. Next thing they did was order a roof which came in just five seconds. With a new room to store all of Matt's stuff, they are satisfied except for Tom who was annoyed by Matt's fear of an unknown Figure in his new room making Mysterious noises. Trivia/References *This is the second multi part episode, the first was Zombeh Attack. *This is also the first episode to be written by someone other than the main Eddsworld group, having been co-written by Tom Bown. *One of the red cars from WTFuture reappeared in parking lot of the store where Matt bought supplies. *Another reference about WTFuture came when Matt saw a monster and said "Not the face!" *When Matt is walking to his room to store his "antique", he mumbles something about being the ruler of everything, a reference to WTFuture. *The Eddsworld cereal reappeared with its other appearances from Ruined and Spares. *This is Matt's grandma's second appearance (this time at a picture) since the Xmas Day short. It was most likely put there because Matt didn't want to forget his Grandma again. *Despite Tom's long hair named Steve, Tom's helmet was able to cover it, unlike in Moving Targets *The cassette that falls near Edd's feet says "Matt on Matt Anthems." This is possibly a reference to Matt's home video, "Matt on Matt Action". *Before and during construction, Edd runs off screen to stop his friend from using the tools improperly, followed by a crash and debris falling, before the next scene shifts. *In the opening tune, Edd sings (on every tone), "This-is-the-o-pe-ning-tune." *Edd's Tomee Bear appears amongst Matt's garbage in the attic. *In the breakfast scene, the magnets on the fridge read 'Buy more Cola' *The Yellow Pages book Edd calls the Insta-Roof service from is called 'Mellow Pages'. *It says 'Matt is a' above the Massive Tool Center sign. *On the side of the Tool Center there is a WANTED poster of Future Edd. *Edd's list says "Draw Blueprints, Start Layering Bricks, Check the level of Bricks, Try to fix Bricks, Cry about Bricks, Read Magazine, Sneeze, Write Five Page Essay, Eat Biscuit, Be Disappointed with Matt, Obligatory Building Montage, Install Windows, Run Windows, Long Yawn, Kill N.C.". *Paul made an appearance as a picture when Tom drilled a hole in the wall. * When Edd show Tom the blueprints he made Matt and Tom as stick figures, but he made himself buff. Also it says wood,bricks,cement,tools,nails (not checked off),and cola,because he LOVES cola. *Among Matt's junk was a diary that appeared in the very beginning and then at the end or he keeps numerous diaries with his favorite color purple on the cover. *There is a sniper rifle with two bullets out of it on the roof of the tool center which could have been from the comic "Money" where Edd snipes some money. *In Tom's bedroom, there is his CakeBomb Tie and an ASDF poster. *Amongst Matt's junk there is: An inflatable banana, models of Big Ben, a traffic cone, some burgers, a broken vase, a giant LEGO brick, a toy elephant, a skull,a Mr. Potatohead toyand many other things. *As Edd is about to show Tom his blueprints, Matt is sitting and playing with some bricks while Tom's helmet is just resting on top of Steve instead of squishing it down, which it does for the rest of the episode. *On Matt's underwear it says "I <3 m@", meaning "I love Matt" which is a reference to Zanta Claws when it says the same thing on the little girl's badge. *This is the third eddisode where Tom's bedroom is shown. The first two are WTFuture when he retrieves his bass, "Susan", and in Ruined when Edd goes into Tom's room and takes his bass, using it to smash a spider. *When Matt is at the store, thinking he should buy anything that isn't nails, he has an "awesome face", an internet meme. *The bit of music that plays when Eduardo is seen for the first time, was reused in Leo&Satan by OneyNG *The camel that Matt buys seems to grow when it is part of the roof. *The title is a pun on the term "Hammer and Nail". *Most every Eddsworld YTP is a Hammer and Fail parody. There are at least 6 of them. *Look closely in the pillow; there are nails in it, suggesting that Matt did remember to get them. *When Edd call Insta Roof, he has three arms. *When Jon says "Reeeeeal better things!", he has eyes for no reason. (See below) *This is the first and only time the street they live on is mentioned. *The "junk" Matt brings in might be a tie rack, which is suggested by Edd. Gallery Hammer & Fail.PNG|"Hammer & Fail" title as it appears in the episode.|link=http://eddsworld.wikia.com/wiki/Hammer_%26_Fail_(Part_1) Yummycereal.png|"Sooo... sleep well last night?" "NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM." MattTreasure.PNG|"Guys! Look at what I found!" MattRoom.PNG|Matt trying to put his treasure in his room. Builders.PNG|Tom and Matt ready to build! Letsstartbuilding.png|Let's start building! Scary.PNG|The neighbors. Awesome.PNG|The neighbor's extension to their house. MarkHF.png|"Took us, what, a couple of hours?" REALBETTERTHINGS.PNG|"Reeeeal better things." Remember.PNG|Matt trys to remember what he had to buy. Drillinghole.PNG|Tom drilling a hole through the wall. Shredded!.PNG|Matt's clothes get shredded into pieces. DestoyingRoof.PNG|Edd destroying the roof. Hammerfail.png|"Looks like it's finished!" Roof.PNG|The finished result. Insult.PNG|"Nice roof you got there!" MellowPages.PNG|Edd calling InstaRoof. Newroof.PNG|The new roof. CrushedMatt.PNG|Matt gets crushed. MattandJunk.png|Matt's new room. Monster.PNG|"AAA! Not the face!" Grr.PNG|"Ugh. I thought I was done with this when I left my parents' house." vlcsnap-2012-08-05-13h05m25s57.png|Nails. Just nalis. enthusiasm|bit of a joke for over enthusiasm Category:Episodes Category:Items Category:Eddsworld